Les plus belles vacances de ma vie
by Aya Sen'sei
Summary: Quand Harry va passer les vacances chez son petit qui n'est autre que Draco, et que c'est Severus le tuteur du blond. Que se passera t'il si en plus ils ont des invités un peu trop collant? HPDM SBRL. Fic reprise
1. Prologue

**Auteur:** AyaStrife 

**Titre:** Je t'aime et je veux rester avec toi

**Disclamer:** Bah non je ne suis pas l'heureuse propriétaire de ces petits perso

**Raiting:** M (futur lemon)

**Couple(s):** Harr/Draco et peut être Rémus/Sirius

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue.

Nous sommes là, dans ce maudit train qui nous ramène chez nous. Pourquoi maudit?  
Parce qu'une foi de plus, il nous séparera.

Une foi à la gare, moi je rentrerais chez moi, dans ce grand manoir vide. Et toi, tu retournera une foi de plus chez "eux".

On est assi là, je suis sur tes genoux et je regarde défiler le paysage par la fenêtre.  
Soudain, tu mes fais sursauter en passant tes bras autour de ma taille, tu me sers si fort contre toi.  
Je place mes mains sur les tiennes, et pause ma tête sur ton épaule.

A cet instand, j'aimerais que le train s'arrête, qu'il tombe en panne. Qu'on puisse prolonger notre temps à deux. Mais le destin est contre nous, et le train s'arrête, on est arrivé à cette maudite gare.

On descend, on se salue, on se dit à dans deux mois pour notre dernière année à Poudlard. Les amis s'en vont, il ne reste plus que toi et moi plus quelques personnes indésirable.  
Je n'ai pas envie de passé mes vacances loin de toi, je ne veux pas que tu retourne chez "eux,  
ils te feront encore du mal.

Alors, je prends mes affaires, et je t'entraine avec moi. Tu sembles surpris, mais tu mes souris,  
tu as compris ce que je voulais, car tu le voulais aussi.

Tu me prends par la main et je t'enmêne jusqu'a la voiture qui m'attend, mon parrain a engagé un chauffeur pour venir me chercher. Il sera supris de voir que ne serons deux.

Nous nous dirigeons vers la voiture, nous y montons, et nous rentrons au manoir, qui désormait ne sera plus si vide que ça vu que tu seras avec moi. Je te promets que nous allons passer les meilleures vacances de notre vie.

A suivre.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

J'espere que ce petit prologue vous a donné envie de lire la suite.Je tiens aussi à m'excuser si il y a quelques fautes d'orthographe, il se trouve que je n'ai pas word sur le pc que j'utilise actuellement,  
il ne peut donc pas me signaler si je fais une fautes.  
Si vous avez des commentaires à faire, n'hésitez pas, positif ou négatif tout les avis sont les bienvenus.


	2. L'arrivée au manoir

**

* * *

Auteur: AyaStrife **

**Co-auteur:** Laeti (sorry comme t'as jamais le même pseudo je t'ai mis celui là XD)

**Titre:** Je t'aime et je veux rester avec toi

**Disclamer:** Bah non je ne suis pas l'heureuse propriétaire de ces petits perso

**Raiting:** M (futur lemon)  
**Couple(s):** Harry/Draco et peut être Rémus/Sirius

**Ndla:** merci pour vos reviews elles m'ont fait plaisir pour un simple prologue

Chapitre 1: L'arrivée au manoir

* * *

A peine étaient-ils arrivé devant le manoir, qu'Harry resta figé sur place par l'étonnement. 

"Waaaaah c'est super grand..."

Draco surprit, lui lanca un regard mi amusé, mi étoné.

"ce n'est qu'un manoir, il n'y a rien d'extraordinaire dans le fait qu'il soit grand"  
"peut être mais moi c'est la première foi que j'en vois un, et c'est vraiment très beau..."

Draco soupira, et suivit l'elfe de maison qui était venu leurs ouvrir la porte, et les accueillir par la même occasion.

"bon... tu entres ou tu reste dehors à contempler le mur de cette vieille bicoque?"

Il était dans l'entrée, il attendait le bon vouloir de son petit ami pour pouvoir entrer et lui faire visiter.  
Même si il savait que celui-ci n'avait jamais vu ou même approché un manoir de si près, L'air qu'avait Harry en ce moment commencait à l'exaspérer légèrement.

Il le suivit et entra, une foi à l'intérieur, il s'arrêta à nouveau pour observer la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. C'était superbe, mais il ne fit aucun commentaires, ne voullant pas ennuyer une foi de plus son amant. Draco se rapprocha de lui doucement.

"ça va? tu m'inquiete quand tu ne dis plus rien"  
"oui oui ça va... c'est que c'est si beau et si grand chez toi..."

Draco sourit, et sortit Harry de sa rêverise en le prenant par la main.

"Viens je vais te faire visité, on a toute l'après midi"

Ils partirent tout deux, Draco lui montra les coins et les recoins du manoir, si bien qu'une foi qu'ils urent fini, il se faisait déjà tard.  
Ils allèrent dans la salle à manger. Le couvert était déjà posé, ils n'urent qu'à s'instaler et le repas leurs fut servit. Plustard, épuisé de leurs journée, les deux jeunes hommes montèrent dans la chambre du blond. Une foi à l'intérieur, ils se désabillèrent, pour ne rester qu'en boxer, et ils se couchèrent.

Au matin, un des elfes de maison vint les réveiller pour prévenir Draco de l'arrivée proche de son parrain. Quand ce dernier ouvrit les yeux, il se rendit compte qu'il avait passé la nuit dans les bras de son amant. Heureusement que son parrain n'arriverait que dans la matinée, si il les avait vu comme ça, il aurait certainement étripé ce pauvre Harry.  
Draco souria, et se leva pour commencer à délicatement carresser le visage du jeune brun pour le réveiller.  
Celui-ci commenca à bouger doucement, signe qu'il commencait à se réveiller.  
Le blond sourit une nouvelle foi, et dégagea les mèches de cheveux brunes qui se rebellaient sur le visage du survivant.

" Ry, réveille toi mon ange"  
"mhh... Nan..."

Draco sortit du lit, et commenca à préparer ses habits, puis il partit prendre une douche.  
Il revint quelques minutes plustard, et s'habilla.

"pourquoi es-tu si préssé de descendre"  
"parce que MOI j'ai faim"

Harry soupira."c'est bon, je me lève... mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi"

Draco lui fit un sourire victorieux, et se leva pour aller embrasser son amant.

"dépèches-toi, je descends déjà"  
"tu veux pas m'attendre?"

Harry afficha une moue de gamin triste. Attendrit, Draco se laissa convaincre.

"mais fait vite, dans dix minutes je descends avec ou sans toi"

Harry fila prendre une douche, et revint vite pour s'habiller. Une foi qu'il fut prèt, Draco le prit par la main, et tout deux descendirent.  
Une foi dans la salle à manger, un elfe de maison annonca l'arrivée des deux amoureux au près du parrain du blond qui était arrivé plus tôt que prévu. Dans la pièce, quel ne fut pas la surprise de Severus, en découvrant Harry Potter, ZE survivant, tenir la main de son fieul.

"Draco, que fait-il ici?"

Surprit de la réaction de son parrain, Draco lui répondit calmement qu'ils étaient enssemble depuis bientot deux ans. Harry, qui ignorait jusqu'à présent que Severus avait un lien de parentée avec Draco, fut surprit de le voir là.  
Après que le blond eut fini d'expliquer au deux autres leurs présences respective,  
Severus, qui avait du mal à se remettre de la nouvelle qu'on venait de lui annoncé, s'évanouit (ndla: petite nature va ! XD)  
Draco et Harry portèrent le corp de Severus jusque dans le salon ou il réussirent à le déposer sur le sofa.  
Puis ils retournèrent dans la pièce d'à coté pour enfin déjeuner.

Lorsqu'il revint à lui, Severus se leva, et alla dans la salle à manger. Il y découvrit les deux amoureux occupé de manger calmement. le blond faisait comme si il ne s'était rien passé.  
Le brun lui, était un peu confus de ce qui c'était passé.  
Quand Harry vu que le parrain de Draco était revenu à lui, il baissa la tête et se leva pour sortir de la pièce quand une voix le retint.

"Potter, vennez-vous assoire!"

Il fit demi tour, et retourna à la place qu'il vennait de quitter quelques secondes plus tôt.  
Severus s'assit lui aussi, et se massa le frond avant de se mettre à parler.

"il semblerait que je doive accepter le fait que Draco vous ai choisit pour partager sa vie."

Les deux jeunes garçons se regardèrent, et rougirent. Severus qui n'avait pas perdu une miette du regard des deux amoureux continua de parler.

"je compte sur vous pour prendre soins de Draco, même si je n'approuve toujours pas cette relation. Aussi, je vous surveillerais de près. Si je vois que ça se passe mal, que Draco l'approuve ou non, comptez sur moi pour vous renvoyer chez vos moldus est-ce clair"  
"oui"  
"bien, sur ce je vous laisse tout les deux j'ai des affaires à ranger."

Il se leva et sortit de la pièce. Une foi qu'il fut sortit de la pièce, Draco se leva et alla sur les genoux de son griffy.

"je suis désolé, il en fait de trop"

Harry passa ses bras autour de la taille de son amant.

"Il a raison d'être si protecteur, si j'avais un fieuil comme toi, je ferais tout pour le protéger"

Draco sourit et embrassa son petit ami. Alors qu'ils étaient très occupé, Ils furent intérompu par une voix grave (ndla: comme par hazard à ce moment là...). Les deux jeunes garçons se séparèrent, et regadèrent en direction de la source de cette voix.  
Leurs regards tombèrent sur Severus qui se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte, il semblait assez agacé.

"Pardonnez moi de vous dérangé de cette façon durant une occupation si... Importante,  
mais j'ai besoin de parler à Potter, veuillez me suivre.

Le blond lanca un regard meurtrier sur son parrain, mais avant de bouger pour laisser Harry se lever,  
il l'embrassa une nouvelle foi sous le regard très mécontent de Severus qui foudroyais le pauvre Harry.  
Puis il se leva et laissa son compagnon aller à la rencontre de leurs maître des potions...

A suivre.

* * *

Voilà le chapitre 1,

j'espere qu'il vous a plut mais je vous demande une foi de plus pardon pour les fautes d'orthographe qui m'ont échapées.  
laissez moi vos avis sur ce chapitre. j'arrête ou je continue? tout dépendra de vous et vos reviews

A plus


	3. Se cacher dans la propriété

**Auteur: **AyaStrife

**Co-auteur: **Daelmanis

**Bêta : **Merci à Eidolon qui m'a corrigé ça cette nuit

**Titre:** Les plus belles vacances de ma vie (sorry après avoir réfléchis, j'ai préféré changer de titre ')

**Disclamer:** Bah non je ne suis toujours pas leur propriétaire

**Raiting:** M (futur lemon)

**Couple(s):** Harry/Draco, Remus/Sirius

**Ndla: **Merci à tous pour vos reviews, si je ne vous ai pas tous répondu directement, je m'en excuse. Je manque un peu de temps, ce qui explique aussi la durée que j'ai mise à écrire ce chapitre. J'espère que cette nouvelle partie vous plaira.

Chapitre 2 : se cacher dans la propriété.

* * *

Draco resta seul un long moment, avant de voir Harry revenir dans la salle à manger.

« - Alors ? Il te voulait quoi ?

« - Il a dit, que je devrais profiter du fait qu'il vit ici, pour que je revois les potions… Selon lui, ça ne me ferait pas de mal…

« - QUOI ?! Mais, ça devait être nos vacances, pas de cours, pas de boulot, rien que toi et moi durant ces deux mois… On s'en fout de Severus, ce sont NOS vacances…

« - Je sais mon cœur… C'est pour ça que j'ai refusé de bosser avec lui, durant les vacances… Il avait l'air d'être encore plus énervé, je crois qu'il va me haïr encore plus… Enfin ça ne peut pas être pire que maintenant. »

Les deux jeunes garçons se mirent à rire, en essayant d'imaginer leur professeur de potion encore plus en colère, contre le brun. Quand ils se calmèrent, Draco prit son amant par la main, et, l'emmena avec lui dans les jardins, pour les lui faire visiter. La veille, ils n'avaient eu que le temps de partir à la découverte du manoir, mais pas le domaine sur lequel il avait été bâti. Ils circulèrent dans les jardins, Harry était émerveillé par la beauté de tout ce qu'il pouvait y voir. Tous les décors étaient réellement superbes.

Draco tirait son amant dans tous les recoins, puis soudain ils aperçurent une petite serre au loin.

« - On va où Draco ? Je me sens un peu perdu ici, moi…

« - Je vais te montrer ma serre, je veux que tu vois tout ce que je suis capable de faire… »

Ils entrèrent dans la petite serre, et Draco commença, alors, à expliquer à son amant, que dans cet endroit, il s'occupait de modifier l'aspect et le parfum de certaines roses. Il ne travaillait qu'avec ces fleurs, en fonction de tout ce qu'elle pouvait signifier. Il sélectionnait soigneusement chaque fleurs, il les examinait pour être sur qu'elles tiendraient le choc des transformations qu'elles allaient subir. Il montra à Harry ses différentes créations, réussies, mais aussi les malheureuses, qui n'avaient pas tenu le coup des modifications. Draco expliqua aussi à son Harry, qu'en fonction des teintes rouge brunâtre, qu'elles avaient prises, il leur avait donné des noms. Étonnement, toutes les roses, qui avaient échouées, portaient les prénoms de tous les membres de la famille Weasley, ainsi que Hermione Granger. Il lui montra ensuite plusieurs étagères, où s'y trouvait une longue série de pot, où y reposait des roses de couleurs toujours plus belles les unes que les autres. Le blond expliqua à son amant que durant la « création » de ces différentes roses, il avait énormément pensé à lui. Il se décida finalement à montrer les roses ratées.

Elles étaient toutes difformes, certaines avaient deux tiges qui se rejoignaient en une fleur, ou bien une tige qui se séparait en deux. Enfin, elles étaient toutes échouées. Harry ne put se retenir de rire quand Draco lui présenta la famille Weasley, numéro deux. Par pure politesse, le brun ne put s'empêcher de saluer les fleurs se qui provoqua un fou rire chez son amant. Une fois que les deux garçons réussirent à se calmer, le blond se rapprocha du Gryffondor, il l'enlaça, et l'embrassa. Se laissant entraîner par la fougue du baiser, Harry se retrouva coincé entre le corps de son amant et une table, où trônait en son centre deux roses tout à fait spéciales. En se rendant compte de quel table il s'agissait, Draco se détacha à contre cœur des lèvres de son amant. Ce dernier s'inquiéta un peu, en se demandant s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal.

« - Quelque chose ne va pas mon ange ?

« - Non ne t'en fais pas, c'est juste que je viens de me rappeler que je devais te montrer ma plus belle création. »

Il retourna Harry pour qu'il regarde le centre de la table. Le regard de son amant se posa sur le pot en terre cuite qui trônait sur un napperon au centre de la table. Dans se pot, se trouvait les plus belles et extraordinaires roses qu'Harry n'ai jamais vues. L'une d'elles était dorée, tandis que l'autre était argentée. Les deux roses s'enroulaient l'une autour de l'autre, et leurs têtes se faisaient face. Harry resta sans voix, il trouvait les deux plantes superbes. Le silence qui s'installa commença à rendre le blond nerveux et inquiet.

« - Harry… Ça ne te plaît pas ?

« - Bien sûr que si ! C'est que je n'arrive pas à trouver les mots qu'il faut pour te dire à quel point je les trouve magnifique. Mais qui a bien pu t'inspirer pour créer une merveille pareille ? »

Draco rougit à la question de son petit ami. Il ne savait pas si il devait vraiment lui avouer. Mais, il décida de prendre son courage à deux mains.

« - Je… J'ai pensé à toi… à nous… et à tout ce que je rêve que tu fasses… »

Harry sourit.

« - Alors montre-moi ce que tu veux que je fasse… »

Le blond sourit lui aussi et avança sensuellement vers son amant. Ce dernier le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa d'abord doucement, le baiser devint de plus en plus passionné. Les deux jeunes se laissèrent emporté par leur échange. Le serpentard prit appui sur la table pour s'y asseoir et ainsi nouer ses jambes autour de la taille du Gryffondor. Harry porta son amour de cette façon jusqu'à l'entrée de la serre, où il se transplana dans la chambre du blond.

* * *

Pendant tout ce temps, Severus cherchait en vain Draco partout. Il avait fouillé dans tout les coins et recoins du manoir, mais pas la moindre traces du blond ni de son compagnon. Il finit par se diriger vers la serre, où il savait que le jeune garçon s'occupait de ses plantes. Il y entra, et chercha le garçon du regard, mais sans le trouver. Il fut assez étonné de voir que cet endroit contenait que des roses de toutes les couleurs possible et imaginable. Après avoir fait le tour de toute la serre, le professeur de potion décida de retourner au manoir. Il attendrait qu'il soit l'heure de manger, et ce ventre à pattes de Potter ferait sûrement son apparition suivit de son protéger.

* * *

Harry avait déposé sont précieux colis sur le grand lit de la chambre de son amant. Il s'était ensuite couché à ses cotés, et se mit doucement à caresser le beau visage de son ange, déposant de temps en temps de doux et légers baisers sur ses lèvres et ses joues.

« - Harry ?

« - hnn ?

« - Tu sais que je t'aime ? » lui demanda le blond en rougissant.

« - Je n'en ai jamais douté » lui répondit son amant en l'embrassant délicatement sur le front.

Draco se releva brusquement sur son lit et se mit à califourchon sur le bassin de son Harry. Celui-ci amusé par la situation et l'initiative de Draco se mit à sourire.

« - Tu m'as l'air pressé mon ange… Je me trompe ?

« - Tu n'imagines pas à quel point… »

Harry prit son amant par les hanches, et renversa leur position. Draco fut surpris, et poussa un cri très peu masculin, lorsque le survivant échangea leurs places.

« - Hé bien, mon beau blond, tu cries comme une fille à présent, c'est nouveau ? »

Le dit beau blond grogna, et attrapa son amant par le col de sa chemise pour l'embrasser. Le serpentard passa ses mains sous la chemise d'Harry, pour caresser délicatement son torse. Ils durent arrêter leur échange par manque d'air. Draco finit par retirer entièrement la chemise de son amant, ce dernier refusant de resté inactif, commença à s'attaquer aux boutons du pantalon de son amant, celui-ci défait, le brun glissa sa main dans le pantalon de son ange pour y caresser son membre déjà tendu par l'excitation. Ils étaient enfin tranquilles sur leur petit nuage. _(Nd Aya : comme c'est mimi tout plein XD)_ Soudain une horrible voix grave et lente les fit redescendre sur terre.

« - J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas »

Les deux jeunes garçons se séparèrent dans un sursaut, et le blond grommela de frustration.

« - Mais nââââââââââân… Tu ne nous déranges absolument pas Sev'… » Mais il n'en pensait pas moins.

« - Potter… Vous avez de la visite ! »

* * *

Voilà enfin le chapitre 2, je suis désolée du temps qu'il a mi.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour que je puisse prendre connaissance de vos avis.

A bientot pour le prochain chapitre, ce sera un pov de Severus donc il sera relativement court.


	4. POV Collectif

**Auteur: **Aya Sen'sei

**Co-auteur: **Daelmanis

**Bêta : **Baka-Sama x'D Sadik-Sen'sei Sama

**Titre:** Les plus belles vacances de ma vie

**Disclamer:** Bah non je ne suis toujours pas leur propriétaire

**Raiting:** M (futur lemon)

**Couple(s):** Harry/Draco, Remus/Sirius

**Ndla:** Après avoir changé le titre de la fic, c'est mon pseudo que je change, j'espère que je ne vais pas vous rendre fou avec tout mes changements. Ce chapitre sera uniquement constitué des pov des personnages déjà présent dans l'histoire. Merci de me suivre moi et Daelmanis dans notre petit délire.

**Ndla2 : **Encore une foi, merci à tous pour vos reviews, elles m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir. Je m'excuse ne pas avoir répondu à tout le monde mais je manque vraiment de temps.

**Remerciements : **mercià Eidolon qui une foi de plus m'a fait remarquer que je passe dans tout les temps possible et imaginable de la conjugaison XD

Chapitre 3 : POV collectif.

**POV Snape**

Je n'en revenais pas, j'en suis scan-da-li-sé. Comment Draco, cet enfant si intelligent, a-t-il pu faire ce genre de chose avec _lui _?! Bien sûr, je n'ai rien contre le fait qu'il puisse préférer les hommes aux femmes, mais pourquoi _lui _? Pourquoi avoir choisi _son_ _fils_, pourquoi _lui_ et pas un _autre_ ?

Bon, il faudra bien que je m'y fasse un jour, non ?

Alors que je m'asseyais, enfin, après avoir cherché Draco toute cette sainte journée, je ne sais pas s'il m'a évité délibérément, mais je ne l'ai pas aperçu. Ni lui, ni d'ailleurs le fils Potter, même à l'heure du déjeuner, ils ne se sont pas présentés. Enfin… Je vais arrêter d'y penser, j'en attrape la migraine.

Alors que je faisais lévite un livre – qui se trouvait trop loin à mon goût – vers moi, et que je m'apprêtais à le lire, quelqu'un frappa à la porte d'entrée. Après plusieurs minutes, les coups retentirent à nouveau. Mais, où sont-ils passés tous ces bons à rien d'elfes de maison ? Depuis que Draco a décidé de leurs accorder un peu de temps à eux, ils ne font plus rien de bon ! Je grognais et finis par me lever pour aller voir – et étriper - la personne qui a osé me déranger en plein repos.

Alors que je me dirigeais vers la porte pour l'ouvrir, je me sentis assailli par un mauvais pressentiment. Je ne me fiais que très rarement à ce genre de sentiment, mais là je sentais que je devais faire attention, quelque chose allait me tomber dessus j'en étais certain. J'ouvris la porte, et la refermai aussi rapidement. Je savais que j'aurais du rester au lit ce matin, je le savais, j'en étais mortifié, derrière cette porte se trouvait mon pire cauchemar. Je me pinçais pour vérifier que j'étais bien éveillé, et malheureusement la douleur me le prouva. Je finis par leur ouvrir la porte et les laissai entrer à contre cœur.

Et voilà, déjà que je me retrouvais avec Potter junior sur les bras, voilà qu'à présent je me retrouve aussi avec son chien de parrain, et son loup-garou de mari sur le bras. Mon dieu mais qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ?

« - laissez-moi deviner, vous êtes là pour Potter.

« - oui, où est-il ?

« - Sirius ! Tu pourrais te montrer plus poli envers notre hôte !

« - Mais Rem'… »

C'est bien la première foi que je voyais Lupin jeter un regard noir à quelqu'un, et qui plus est, à son mari… Les choses ont changé.

« - Passons les politesses Lupin, Black, je vais vous chercher ce pourquoi vous êtes là.

Je laissais donc ces deux gêneurs seuls, et je montais vers la chambre de Draco, il me semblait y avoir entendu du bruit tout à l'heure. Je me retrouvais devant la porte, et sans frapper je l'ouvris. Je regrettais aussi tôt mon geste, je restais sans voix devant l'horrible scène qui se déroulait sous mes yeux. Je ne trouvais pas les mots pour exprimer l'horreur de la situation, dans laquelle je me trouvais, ni l'horreur de ce qui se déroulait sous mes pauvres yeux.

Je finis par me décider à les déranger, Draco me lançait un de ses regards noirs – qui pourrait tuer n'importe qui sauf moi, je m'y suis habitué – alors que je les interrompais en pleine action.

« - Potter, il y a de la visite pour vous. »

Je me dépêchais de sortir de cet endroit, et je vis les deux garçons se rhabiller.

**POV Draco**

Je vais le tuer, je vous jure que je vais le tuer. Parrain ou pas, tuteur ou pas, si mes yeux pouvaient lancer l'adva kaderva, il serait mort depuis un long moment.

Comment a-t-il osé me faire ça à moi ? Comment a-t-il pu ! Ca me met en colère rien que d'y repenser. Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi s'acharne-t-il à nous séparer quand nous sommes ENFIN seuls et tranquilles ?

Bon, il faut que je me calme… Si quelqu'un est venu voir Harry, c'est que ça doit être important ou urgent… Bordel si je tombe sur celui ou celle qui est venu le voir, je l'étripe, je le massacre, je fais de la chair à hypogriffe ! Je vais tout de même descendre pour voir qui est le ou les gêneurs, je remets mes habits correctement, et je descends.

**POV Harry**

Je suis énervé, comment ça pourquoi ? Parce que cet enfoiré de Snape est ENCORE venu me chercher, et le pire c'est que je parie qu'il n'y a personne qui soit là pour moi, je suis sûr que c'est encore un piège pour m'éloigner de Dray…

On descend, et là je reste sans voix, pour une fois, il n'a pas menti. Je n'ai même pas le temps de réaliser qui se trouve devant moi, que je me sens soulevé du sol par deux bras puissant qui appartiennent à Sirius, mais que fait-il ici ? Pourquoi Remus est-il là lui aussi ?

Et voilà, encore un petit chapitre en plus.

J'espère qu'il vous a plu, comme d'habitude, laissez-moi une review pour que je reçoive votre avis.


	5. Petite note

Désolée, ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre.

j'aimerais savoir si je continue cette fic ou non?

En ce moment je suis un peu en déprime et quand je vois le peu de personne qui laisse des reviews, et le nombre de personnes qui lisent cette fic je me sens découragée car n'ayant pas l'avais de ces autres personnes je pense donc qu'il est mauvais.

Merci de me donner une réponse.

A plus Aya


	6. Le retour d'Aya

Bonjour à tous,

non ceci n'est toujours pas la suite de ma fic, mais juste un petit mot pour tous vous remercier de vos reviews qui m'ont beaucoup encouragée et motivée pour continuer cette fic . Oui oui je continue, même si c'est nul et si ça plait pas à certaines personnes. Que ça plaise ou non, si j'ai envie de la publier je le ferais et tant pis pour ceux qui n'aiment pas :p.

Encore un énorme merci à Patpat et Tetsu pour leurs encouragements et leurs conseils sur msn, et à tous les autres pour vos super reviews. Je me mets dès ce soir à écrire le nouveau chapitre en espérant que ceux qui ont aimé les précédents aiment aussi celui-ci.

Biz à tous,

Aya


End file.
